


you saved my life.

by feyre_darling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Battle of Hogwarts, Blood and Injury, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Cutting Curse, Harry panic proposing because he's a legend, Hurt Draco Malfoy, Kinda stressful tbh, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Near Death Experiences, Remus is still alive for some reason, blood transfusion, graphic- ish??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyre_darling/pseuds/feyre_darling
Summary: After staring at the ceiling for a long time, Draco moved his hand and felt it brush against Harry’s; heard the sound of a body shifting around in a chair, pulling himself out of sleep, gasping with the surprise and sudden realisation that Draco was awake.Harry’s face appeared in his eyeline.“You idiot.” He sounded like he was underwater. “Youbloody idiot, Draco.”aka a short oneshot of draco and harry fighting alongside each other in the battle, terrified of losing one another.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 173





	you saved my life.

**Author's Note:**

> for kate. hope you like it!
> 
> (also can we appreciate how i am a massive hinny shipper but i wrote THIS just for you! wow.)

“Harry, get down!”

Harry had only just removed his invisibility cloak when he heard it. He dropped to the floor without turning around, shielding his head with his hands. A second later, a Death eater’s body was flying into the wall behind him, the surrounding area exploding violently in a burst of sound and blue light.

Harry’s head whipped around, searching; just as his eyes landed on the boy whose voice has saved his life, a huge chunk of the wall broke loose, and then a part of the ceiling directly above him. It crumbled, billowing with dust, and would have fallen straight on top of Draco if Harry hadn’t slammed his body onto the other boy with such force it sent them both flying across the room and tumbling into a dusty heap amidst the glass and rubble. 

“Is everyone okay? Is there anyone under there?” Arthur Weasley’s voice sounded distorted and tinny through the ringing in Harry’s ears. He crawled off Draco and pulled him up unsteadily with one hand, swaying as they stood. Everything seemed too loud; explosions, coming from outside the building, screams, the shattering of glass. Bellatrix’s laugh, squealing with horrendous glee as she sent body after body flying into tables, smashing against the stone floor. He could almost hear her say it, again and again… _I killed Sirius Black, I killed Sirius Black!_

“Harry.” The hands on the sides of his face brought him back to reality. Draco was covered in dust, robe-less, his shirt ripped right through the middle. A cut grazed the side of his head, right by his temple, and although it was not deep the blood ran down his face like an oddly-placed nosebleed. 

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Draco snapped. “You could have got yourself killed.” He didn’t seem to realise that mere minutes ago, Harry had been lying on the courtyard floor feigning death- or if he did, he was good at hiding it. A Death Eater approached from the side, and Draco’s wand was quick to send him flying. Harry saw a burst of blue light up the sides of his vision. 

Harry touched Draco’s temple lightly. “You’re bleeding.” He said quietly. Turning to the side, he used Expelliarmus on the Snatcher on his right, and when that didn’t work, resorted to his own fist to knock the man to the ground. Several more appeared, and for a few moments both Harry and Draco were distracted, sending spells in every direction. By the time the crowd has dispersed, Harry’s forehead was covered in dust and sweat and blood.

Draco took his hand. Harry guessed from the bruising that had already begun to appear that it was broken. He cursed under his breath at the pain as Draco moved it, and the Slytherin’s features softened. 

“Sorry. I-” He inhaled sharply, and his face grew dark again. “Dolohov. On your left. I’ll handle it.” 

Harry turned and saw a smile grow on the Death Eater’s face. _The Chosen One and The Traitor._ Two in one, an easy shot. In front of them, Voldemort duelled with McGonagall. He hadn’t noticed Harry yet. 

“I have to go.” Harry said. 

Draco looked to where Harry was staring, and then back to his left. Dolohov had been distracted by another student, but it was only a matter of time before he attacked. When Draco didn’t reply, Harry moved away, but before he could go anywhere Draco had taken his face in his hands and pressed his lips to his; deeper and more intense than ever before, fiery and frantic and desperate, like this was the last time he would ever see him. When they broke apart, Draco was gasping- choking out words he could barely get out. 

“I just saw you _dead_ , Harry. I’m not doing that again. Promise me I’m not doing that again.”

Harry looked behind Draco. Dolohov stood, wand raised. Behind them, Harry heard Voldemort roar with rage. He had seen him. It was now, or never.

“I promise.” 

It hadn’t taken long; Harry was already lost in a sea of professors and students and parents, surrounding Voldemort’s body in a chaos of celebration and relief. He stood for a long time, frozen in the middle of it all, trying to shake the shock out of his system- to really feel what had just happened. He’d done it. He’d killed Voldemort- it was over. Everything was over, but his entire body felt numb, and as he searched the crowd again for a familiar figure, it was not the one he was expecting, but Ginny, who reached him first. 

She was covered in blood. Her hands, shirt, some of it in her hair; it was everywhere, dark red and still fresh. Harry’s insides felt like they were being twisted around, and suddenly the numbness had gone. He was surprised she was still standing.

“Jesus Christ, Ginny, what-” 

Ginny grabbed his hand. “It’s not mine. The blood, it’s not mine.” 

“What?”

“Dolohov.”

It took Harry longer than it should have to figure out what she meant, as she dragged him through the crowd and down the hallway towards the Infirmary. _Dolohov. Why would they be trying to save Dolohov?_ They turned a corner. Harry heard someone screaming in pain. _No, that’s not right. It’s someone I know. Not Dolohov’s blood, but Dolohov’s spell. Who was he fighting last?_

Harry froze. 

_“Dolohov. On your left. I’ll handle it.”_

Draco. He was fighting Draco last. 

Harry let go of Ginny’s hand and broke into a run, slamming through the doors with so much force it sent a shot of pain through his broken hand. When he reached the bedside, Remus had to practically grab him to stop him from falling over at the sight. 

Dolohov, it seemed, had used the Cutting Curse- and it was worse than Harry had ever seen in his life. Starting from the middle of Draco’s torso, running all the way down to his hip in a deep laceration. Several people held him down as they attempted to stop all the heavy bleeding, but every time they tried he fought back with violent screams, kicking and squirming around under their touches, yells turning into animal like howls, then sobs, then back to screams again. And the blood- there was too much. Even if he survived until surgery, he would have lost too much to get through the rest of it. 

Harry couldn’t move. He heard voices; panicked whispers, shouts, talking about St Mungo’s, and transfusions, and how it was impossible, and _his blood type, B negative._

 _Oh my god._ Something hit Harry like a brick. Finally, his feet moved themselves, and he moved closer, grabbing Draco’s bloodied hand. “Did you say B negative?”

Many heads raised at once. 

“Why?” Remus struggled to hold Draco’s other arm down. “Harry, what is it?” He poured something on a strip of cotton and pressed it to Draco’s torso. Draco let out of a sound that didn’t seem human, and Harry almost threw up. 

“I know how we can do it.” He gasped. “I know a way.”

Draco woke up disoriented. Sunlight streamed through the Infirmary window, but he couldn’t be sure whether it had been one day or several more since he had last been conscious. He lifted his arm and followed the drip all the way down to where it stood, seeping some sort of liquid back into his body. 

_Oh_ , he thought, _that makes sense_. Half of his body, from the torso all the way down to his pelvis, felt completely numb. He could barely move any of it either, only one arm and a slight tilt of his head if he tried really hard. After staring at the ceiling for a long time, Draco moved his hand and felt it brush against Harry’s; heard the sound of a body shifting around in a chair, pulling himself out of sleep, the surprise and sudden realisation that Draco was awake. 

Harry’s face appeared in his eyeline. 

“You idiot.” He sounded like he was underwater. “You _bloody idiot_ , Draco.” 

Draco managed to smirk. Harry shook his head and dropped down so their foreheads were touching, hands in Draco’s hair, and suddenly he was crying.

“ _Fuck you_. That was not fun.” Harry sobbed. His tears dripped, cold, onto Draco’s cheek.

 _Yeah, I know it wasn’t fun_. Draco moved his hand to tilt Harry’s head up, brushing away his hair from his face, and pressed a finger to his lips. Harry hadn’t mentioned it, but Draco was sure he was the one who had saved his life with the transfusion. _Thank you_. He tried to make Harry understand through his eyes. _You saved my life._

Harry sighed heavily, closing his eyes. They were silent for a while, until Harry spoke again.

“You’re almost eighteen, right?”

Draco nodded, and raised his eyebrows in question. _Why?_

“Fancy getting married, Malfoy?”

**Author's Note:**

> playlist for this story- https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2qj16ZmA85jhIFyFWWLkXY?si=a3b2208903eb497e :)


End file.
